


Undertale Souls Ending

by Salty_Frisk



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, Revenge, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Frisk/pseuds/Salty_Frisk
Summary: An alternate ending to Undertale, where after Flowey kills Asgore and Frisk escapes the Underground, the trapped human souls get their revenge and justice on what the monsters and their fallen king to did them and Frisk...
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Undertale Souls Ending

"heya. is anyone there...?"

"well, i'll just leave a message..."

"it's been a while, huh? …"

"things have gotten pretty bad here, ever since you left and asgore disappeared."

"the souls escaped their jars and they weren't happy at all."

"they basically declared they were going to control the underground and make us suffer for what happened to them."

"undyne and the royal guard tried to stop them, but the souls ended up cursing undyne to make her fear her own magic, but she was lucky compared to the rest of the guard."

"alphys and mettaton tried to stop them, but the souls gave alphys amnesia and turned mettaton's body into an old tv."

"then finally, the queen arrived, but she didn't fight them. she tried to reason with them, but they... reunited her with the king."

"apparently, the souls blame her for their deaths just as much as asgore."

"they said asgore may have killed them, but toriel let them die."

"thankfully, I managed to get papyrus out of there, before he tried something risky too…"

"but the truth is, nowhere is safe in the underground… not anymore..."

"the souls changed everything in the underground… turned it into hell..."

"they created these creatures made from the rocks of the mountain that constantly attack us or try to capture and enslave us."

"they really got the whole tyrannical ruler thing down.'

"there's a bad feeling hanging over everyone. like everyone's just going to die here, trapped in the chaotic darkness with vengeful spirits…"

"i bet you're wondering what i'm doing right now."

"welp. me, papyrus, undyne, alphys and mettaton are hiding in the ruins."

"some other monsters are hiding there too and trying to form a rebellion."

"sorry. i kinda lied about nowhere is safe from the magic of the human souls, but papyrus and the other rebels constantly have to fight the rock beasts trying to enter the ruins in order to make sure it stays safe."

"heh...it's kinda funny… how we trapped those souls in small jars, like how the ancient human wizards trapped our ancestors. Now the souls we trapped are getting the revenge and justice we always wanted against their race…heh… karma at it's finest… guess the joke was on us in the end."

"...do you think we deserve this ending, kid?… eh, who am I kidding? we probably do…"

"enjoy the surface."


End file.
